Server based search systems have inherent delays due to round-trip-signal travel and processing delays. Due to these delays, server-based systems are unable to meet the requirements of real-time search of dynamic spaces comprising objects that may change one or more parameters, such as, for example, location, orientation, or relationships. Server-based systems fail to make use of the computing resources available on user devices, which continue to increase in power over time.
Current search engines can only map and process a single static object instant relationship. Current platforms cannot model dynamic objects or respond to requests in a timely manner. Client-server computing centralizes intelligence to serve the needs of less intelligent client applications. Current client applications have total dependency on the server side. Cloud-computing adds a loss to true value of time and data. Communicating changes back to a server limits processing of real-time changes of dynamic objects.